


Limited By The Light

by RangerJedi67, wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Codywanweek 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is concerned, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody is concerned but also rather turned on, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Has Had Enough, Sidious Isn't Going to Know What Hit Him, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, obi-wan falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/RangerJedi67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: After watching the missile come so close to killing Cody, Obi-Wan is done. He welcomes the Dark and all the power it brings. He won't be limited by the light any longer. It is time for the war to end.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywanweek 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851517
Comments: 25
Kudos: 468
Collections: Codywan Week





	Limited By The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilkillerpoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/gifts).



> Codywan Week Day 7: Sith
> 
> Thank you so much to Evilkillerpoptarts for the idea for this fic! And also thanks to Poptarts and Shira for beta!

CWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan snarled as he stared at the spot where the missile had been. The missile that had come far, far too close to killing Cody. Obi-Wan felt the rage burning within him. As the war dragged on, fighting that rage had gotten harder and harder. In that moment he was tired of fighting it. He was tired of _fighting._ He was tired of losing his men. And by the Force this war was NOT taking Cody from him. The Jedi Master took a deep breath. He made a conscious choice. The dark had always been there, tempting him, calling to him. For years he ignored it. Not anymore. Obi-Wan reached out for the darkness. The darkness reached back. He felt the swell of the power of the dark side bolstering the strength he already possessed.

He clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and climbed atop the largest available rock.

“General, what are you doing?” Cody called in alarm.

The Marshal Commander couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His General could be reckless, yes, but this was General Skywalker levels of reckless.

“It’s alright, Cody. I’m going to end this.”

The Jedi’s voice was cold and hard. The clone Commander had never heard anything like it before. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

Obi-Wan flung out his hands and _lightning shot out from them._

Cody froze. He had only ever seen _Sith_ do that. He didn’t think it was something Jedi did. Maybe he was wrong.

The lightning struck the first rows of droids and equipment. Droid and other machine parts went flying as the lightning tore through the droid ranks, leaving small explosions in its wake. It was only a matter of moments until every droid on the bridge had been destroyed.

The Marshal Commander part of Cody was shocked but impressed with his General’s ability. The partner part was concerned but also very _pleased_. His beloved Jedi stood there, the literal embodiment of protective power. An unstoppable force between his men and the enemy. It was incredibly attractive. He really, really wanted to _touch him_ right now. Cody had to shake his head to clear it of the inappropriate thoughts. This battle wasn’t technically over yet.

“I thought you needed help here,” Came Skywalker’s voice suddenly.

Cody had forgotten that they had called the 501st for backup.

“The tide unexpectedly turned in our favor,” Obi-Wan replied without missing a beat.

But he also didn’t turn. The Marshal Commander side of Cody assessed the situation rapidly. His General had just used a power that he had previously only seen from Sith. And now the man was actively avoiding looking at his former Padawan. That was…concerning. Very concerning.

“Master, is everything alright?” Anakin asked, obviously concerned.

“Nothing has been alright for an exceedingly long time. But I’m going to fix that,” Obi-Wan said.

There was durasteel in his voice but also _ice._ The tension was tangible. 

“What do you need from us, General?” Cody asked, hoping to prevent this spiraling into a spat between the two Generals.

“Commander, please take the 212th and do a sweep along the left flank. Please have Captain Rex take the 501st and do the same along the right. Anakin and I need to talk,” Obi-Wan commanded with hesitation.

He didn’t want an audience for the conversation he and the younger Jedi were about to have. Cody couldn’t say he blamed him.

Once the troopers were doing as ordered, Anakin couldn’t hold back anymore.

“What happened and why won’t you look at me?” The Knight demanded.

The Master took a deep breath and turned to face his former Padawan.

“I gave in.”

Anakin gasped in shock. Obi-Wan’s eyes were Sith Yellow. He couldn’t believe this. Of anyone in the Order, Obi-Wan was the _last_ person Anakin would have believed capable of falling. The Knight eyed the devastation around them. There was no denying what had occurred. But. No innocents had been hurt. Obi-Wan had obviously protected his men. So, there was still time to fix this.

“I understand. You wanted to protect your men and you did what you had to do. It’s ok. We don’t have to tell anyone, it’ll be fine. A little creative reporting and we can hide this,” Anakin rushed to assure.

“No, Anakin. I am not hiding. I’m not pulling back from this, not when I finally have the power to do the right thing and end this war. And I _will_ end it,” Obi-Wan said, voice unwavering.

“You know I want that too. I don’t want any more of our men to die. I don’t want any more innocents to get hurt or killed. But the Dark Side isn’t the answer! Isn’t that what we have been fighting all this time?” The bewildered young Knight asked.

“We have been fighting evil. I have every intention of finding and killing Sidious, whomever he turns out to actually be. I will NOT turn in to someone like him. There is an old school of thought that says the difference between Light and Dark is remarkably simple. The Light is _selfless_ power. The Dark is _selfish_ power. We have tried fighting Sidious with the Light. Perhaps it’s time to unleash the Dark instead,” The possible Sith Jedi Master said.

Anakin had no idea what to do. He had no idea what to _say._ He only knew that in their bond, Obi-Wan still felt like _himself_ in the core of his being.

“So, let’s hunt Sidious down,” He finally managed to say.

Obi-Wan smiled a half feral looking smile.

“My thoughts exactly.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

They finished cleanup on the planet and returned to their ships. Obi-Wan told Cody to head to his quarters while he gave instructions to the bridge crew. Once they were underway, he returned to his quarters to see a freshly showered Cody waiting for him. He quickly closed the distance between them.

"There's nothing to fear, my love. I am still myself. I would never harm you,” Obi-Wan said as he gently caressed Cody’s face.

Cody turned his head so he could press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s calloused palm. He wasn’t certain of much at that moment, but he _had_ been certain of that. He didn’t need the Force to feel the strong waves of _protectprotectprotectloveloveprotectlove_ rolling off Obi-Wan. It was obvious in his every look, word, and touch.

“I know. I trust you. I love you. Whatever happens, I’m with you,” Cody swore.

Obi-Wan pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

“I will prove that your trust is not misplaced. It's going to be alright now. I'm going to stop all of this. Soon, no more of your brothers will die in this pointless war.”

“What next?” Cody asked, barely daring to hope that this war could almost be over.

“We pay Count Dooku a visit.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Dooku was sitting at his desk on Serenno making final preparations to leave for Coruscant to begin the final gambit when the door was suddenly blown open. He found himself face to face with his Grandpadawan. A good look at the younger man’s face told him something _profound_ must have happened. He was about to ask but it appeared Obi-Wan wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries.

"Grandmaster, you will tell me who the FORCEDAMNED Sith Master is or SO HELP ME I will tear this place down to its foundation and then I will _personally destroy everything you have worked for_ ,” the younger man snarled without preamble.

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

“Now, Grandpadawan, are these theatrics really necessary? Can’t we just talk like two civilized people?” Dooku asked in disapproval.

He really didn’t have time for this delay, but he had to admit he was exceptionally curious. What could make Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Perfect Jedi, fall?

“You tell me, Count. Can we?” Obi-Wan demanded.

Dooku noticed that Skywalker was hovering in the doorway.

“Is that uncivilized disappointment of a Padawan of yours really necessary for this?”

There was no mistaking the crackling feeling in the air. But the bolt of lightning didn’t hit the Count, instead grounding at his feet.

“The next one doesn’t stop,” Obi-Wan viciously informed the older Force user.

“Obi-Wan, are you sure this is such a good idea?” Anakin asked nervously.

The last few days had him positively reeling. He had no idea how it had come to this, but he was so afraid for his Master. He knew Obi-Wan was strong but Dooku was a formidable opponent whom neither of them had ever fared particularly well against. He didn’t think the old man was about to surrender and Serenno was not somewhere he wanted them to get trapped. Plus, he was no longer as certain that Obi-Wan was in control. He feared they were losing the other man to the Dark.

“Anakin, why don’t you check on the men? Make sure everything is still secure. I can handle this.”

That was not happening. No matter what else Anakin was thinking, Dooku absolutely could not be trusted.

“No way in the nine Corellian hells am I leaving you alone with him.”

Cody stepped through the door then. He had been standing just out of sight on the other side.

“I’ll stay,” The Commander volunteered.

Anakin was ready to argue, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

“Excellent, thank you, Cody. See, Anakin? It will be fine. The Count and I are just going to have a nice, civil chat where he will tell me everything I want to know.”

The skepticism was clear on the Jedi Knight’s face. After all this time? He highly doubted the Count was going to just give up all the intel he possessed. A stern look from Obi-Wan and Anakin caved. He left the room, hoping it wasn’t a mistake.

“Now, Count Dooku, I have questions. Questions that you _will_ answer,” Obi-Wan stated in a tone that made it clear noncompliance would not be tolerated.

But Dooku was no fretting young Knight. He would not be so easily cowed.

“Now, Master Kenobi, why would I do that?”

“There are two choices before you. Cooperate, and when I end this war, you will actually get to be head of the Separatists and rule your little court however you see fit, provided you take no military action against the Republic. If you refuse to cooperate, I’ll simply kill you, destroying everything you have created and go find the answers myself,” Obi-Wan said bluntly.

Dooku blinked. He had not expected such cold, calloused words.

“What happened?” He dared ask.

“I’m tired of watching good men die. You will help me stop it or you will be the next to die and I’ll stop it all anyway.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Almost as soon as they were back in the General’s quarters, it was like a switch had been flipped. He was not interested in being a General anymore that day and he didn’t want his Marshal Commander. He wanted to be Obi-Wan and he wanted his beloved Cody. The clone hadn’t hesitated to remove his armor and, at the other man’s urging, strip entirely. He had been nudged towards the bed and encouraged to sit with his back against the wall. By the time Cody had settled, Obi-Wan had also stripped and he climbed right into Cody’s lap.

“We will deal with the Sith Master, and then, I shall…persuade the Senate to do what is right by you and your brothers,” Obi-Wan said as he nuzzled at the side of Cody’s head and neck.

That was an interesting…side effect, perhaps, of all this. Obi-Wan no longer held back from showing his affections. Oh, he was still careful when they were working. He maintained a professional appearance during briefings and strategy meetings. But he held Cody’s hand as they walked, pressed close as they sat in the mess hall, and touched Cody almost _constantly_ once they were alone. The clone wasn’t complaining, but it was still new and that meant it was something to get used to.

“And if they don’t?” Cody asked.

“I’ll make them.”

Cody didn’t hesitate to tilt his head to the side, baring his neck to Obi-Wan as the other moved lower. The Jedi…Sith…whatever he was now seemed to constantly be radiating power. But Cody wasn’t afraid. His trust in the other man was complete, so allowing himself to be so vulnerable was not a cause of the slightest fear. Obi-Wan’s lips brushed along Cody’s neck, coming to a stop at his pulse point before sucking lightly at the spot. The clone didn’t bother to stifle a soft moan. He could feel the red-haired man’s grin against his skin.

“You have no idea how this makes me feel, do you?” Obi-Wan asked, awe clear in his tone. He also sounded a little Force drunk. “You’ve seen what I can do and yet you aren’t scared. You don’t hesitate to offer yourself to me, to bare your most vulnerable parts to me. I can _feel_ your love and devotion in the Force. Oh, Cody, you are so strong and beautiful and precious. I hope you know I love you back just as fiercely. I’ll take such good care of you, I swear it.”

Obi-Wan ground down, bringing their hips together. Cody groaned. He wasn’t entirely sure his brain was still functioning.

“Let me show you,” Obi-Wan purred into Cody’s ear.

Cody had no desire to refuse such an offer.

He had no idea what was coming, but he did know he would face it at this man’s side until the day he marched away.

**Author's Note:**

> It is highly likely this will have a part two. I didn't get to everything I wanted to cover.  
> But I am marking this as complete just in case that doesn't happen.


End file.
